In the Club Room
by Don't-tell-my-parents
Summary: Koizumi and Kyon get it on in the club room while everyone else is out. PWP, Lemon, Smut.


"Hey, it looks like no one else is going to turn up today," I say, turning to my boyfriend sitting across the table. Despite the both of us wearing our uniforms, I couldn't help but undress his body with my eyes.

"That does appear to be the case," he replied in his usual relaxed tone. Caramel eyes locked with mine and he gave me a very common look amongst a sexually-active couple.

We were sitting at the club room table, waiting for Nagato or Miss Asahina to arrive. I already knew Haruhi was away, she hadn't pulled my ear off during class and now it was after school.

"So what game do you want to play?" I ask, getting up from my seat and moving towards the shelf where the board games were stored.

"I wasn't thinking of a game, more like a type."

The smirk that entered Koizumi's voice stopped my movements and I turned my head back towards him, a similarly naughty expression took over my own features.

"Yeah, something along the lines of doing it on Haruhi's desk?" I suggest, moving toward said surface and moving the monitor, keyboard and mouse. From personal experience, I can tell you they get uncomfortable.

"Sounds perfect."

I was then attacked by a pair of lips sucking at my jaw line, directly on my pulse point. I moaned and quickly as I could fumbled off my tie and jacket. Koizumi kissed down to what was exposed of my neck and suckled at the flesh, while his hands worked on opening my shirt buttons. I returned the favour shakily, and rubbed my hands over his lightly tanned chest. Finding his pert nipples, I gave them a squeeze to which he groaned in pleasure, arcing into my touch. I jerked my hips into his, sending jolts down our spines and making our clothing far too stifling to wear any longer.

We stopped our attacks briefly to remove all other clothing, kissing heatedly in every moment possible. Tongues battling and thrusting into each others mouths and running along well-known sensitive areas with ease. Whenever we broke apart it was never for more than a second. I was arcing into my lover with every touch being a delighted relief, and aggravating annoyance to my overloaded senses.

Koizumi pushed me back onto the small, classroom desk as the last barriers between our skin were removed. My skin burned at his annoyingly too light touches. His caramel eyes twinkling as he saw my muscles twitch at his feather touches. He leaned his head lower to my arousal and breathed on the tip, making it twitch with want.

"Koizumi, don't be such a tease," I pant out.

A flat-tongued lick from the base up, and he drew back and hovered over my entire, trembling frame, a burning look in his warm caramel eyes.

"If I wasn't a tease, what would I be?" he asks, licking the shell of my ear and blowing softly.

"You would be a much nicer boyfriend," I mutter, mostly to myself, but due to his proximity, he heard it too.

Reddened, kiss-bruised lips frowned at the statement.

"What do you mean?"

I scoff.

"You could hurry up and get to the good stuff before someone walks in, and we can do this extended foreplay at your place," I say, hoping to get him to get to it already.

I see the twinkle come back and he smirks.

"Well then, I better get to it then."

With no warning or indication, he wraps his hand tightly around my cock and starts pumping hard. I gasp and moan under the touch, closing my already half-lidded eyes. The steady, middle-pace rhythm of his hand has me under a trance, I don't hear the flick of a cap until I feel two fingers trying to enter me. My eyes open and I look into Koizumi's caring, yet smouldering orbs as he pushes the slick digits in deeper.

One of his fingers brush against my prostate with practised ease -bringing mind-blowing pleasure- as the other spreads open my hole, causing some pain as my tight muscles were stretched. I buck against his hand, trying to get his fingers in that spot again, but he moves them just out of reach. His other hand continues moving.

Whispering in my ear and blowing lightly, he says, all too innocently, "We don't want you to finish too soon, don't we Kyon-kun?"

I give him a half-hearted glare, to which he chuckles at.

Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed hold of my hips as I lie on the desk probably.

"You ready?" he whispers, voice low and clogged with lust and wanting.

"What do you think?"

The weeping head of his deliciously thick, slicked dick pushed through my tight ring, brushing against my prostate immediately. Not even waiting for me to get used to it, he pulls out completely, before slamming the head back passed my entrance. I groan in both mild pain and excruciating pleasure as he moans. I begin to thrust my hips up to meet his and get him oh so much deeper.

As I was getting close, Koizumi flicked the head of my dick with a free hand. I gasped at the sensation, before crying out as he began to jerk me off to the speed of his now powerful and speedy, uneven thrusts.

White flashed before my eyes and feelings became too strong in advance of sobbing out a silent scream as I came onto my lovers' hand, spraying some of my essence on our stomachs.

Itsuki came a moment later, filling me with his warm seed. With a slow and meaningful parting kiss, he pulled out, his juices leaking out from my gasping hole.

"I kinda wish we were home right now."

"Why?" I ask.

He turned to me with a smirk, and an amused, sexy twinkle in his half-lidded eyes. "We could go straight to round two. And there would be no need for travel in-between."


End file.
